<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ornaments by lighthouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216920">Ornaments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse/pseuds/lighthouse'>lighthouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5.4 spoilers, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavensturn, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Orgasm Delay, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), Tags May Change, very light angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse/pseuds/lighthouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1: Ornaments: G'raha Tia and Evi'a get ready for their first Starlight on the Source, and each ornament has a tale to tell. </p>
<p>2: Starlit: The annual Starlight festivities in Gridania bring G'raha heartwarming reassurances that he didn't quite realize he was seeking. The occasion also grants him the courage to ask for something he's wanted dearly for quite some time.</p>
<p>3: Ribbon: In which G'raha and Evi'a put some leftover holiday trappings to good use and count their blessings at Heavensturn. NSFW! </p>
<p>5.4 and Starlight Celebration spoilers! Wanted to write some self-indulgent, loosely connected one-shots for Starlight and Heavensturn, so I'll put them here when I do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Past WOL/Aymeric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think this is the last of it,” Evi’a said as he passed down a faded red bag of ornaments from the loft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You certainly have quite the collection,” G’raha answered warmly as he hefted the surprisingly heavy trimmings away from the ladder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does tend to happen over the years, can’t really throw any of it out. Shame there’s never room on the tree for all of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evi’a had spoken in passing back in their time on the First that he enjoyed redecorating his home for the seasons, even if he wasn’t like to be present to enjoy the fruits of his labor. He’d said it gave him a much needed connection with a normal life, an appreciation and respect for the passage of time. When G’raha had returned to the Source in the late summer, he’d found the Keeper true to his word--the table was festooned in dried sunflowers and potted greenery, and the house was decorated in accents of yellow and blue. Then, the week prior to the autumn festival, G’raha had happily helped him swap out the foliage with carefully preserved, brightly colored autumn leaves, and the sunlit hues of summer were replaced with red, amber, and dashes of gold. Apparently winter was to be no different, and Evi’a had declared the night previous that he meant to put up his decorations in concordance with the opening day of the Starlight Festival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he’d watched with a fond and full heart at the breakfast table as his beloved darted about with uncharacteristic purpose at such an early hour, pulling festive crockery down from high shelves and dragging out tablecloths and runners in red and green. They proceeded to spend the morning decking the house--their house--in fragrant pine, running garlands up the staircase, arranging fairy lights just so, and finally bringing in the bright red poinsettias and the sturdy potted fir sent specially by the botanist’s guild. Decorating the tree in the early hours of the evening would be the final touch, and he meant to enjoy every moment of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One hundred and twelve mornings now, he’d woken up on the Source next to his beloved. One hundred and twelve days of a beautiful life he’d never really believed he would have, real and tangible at his fingertips. Yes, there were forbidding towers being reported from all corners of the world, there were scheming sundered Ascians, Imperial unrest, and Zenos besides to contend with...but these were all challenges that he and Evi’a would face side by side. No more years of numbed waiting and agonized planning, no more waking up to day after day of unforgiving, unchanging light, of watching his people live and die having never known the wonder of even a single season in all its fleeting beauty. Every garland he fluffed until it hung perfectly, every sprig of juniper he arranged around their orange-laden fruit bowl, every soft velvet ribbon he carefully tied--they were all testaments to his new life, to an unbreakable partnership, to the comfort of time passing as it should. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this one?” he asked as darkness mantled the world outside their walls, holding up an ornament consisting of deep blue feathers tied at the top with a golden cord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s from Sezul. Their people don’t celebrate Starlight, but it’s customary for each member of the crew to pluck a flight feather when an airship takes its maiden voyage. Given my part in getting their first ship off the ground, he gifted me with this offering of feathers from himself and the standing officers. It’s a great honor but to be honest, I didn’t really know what to do with it...thought it might be appropriate as a Starlight ornament.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful. I should like to meet your Ixali friends sometime, if you think they’d be amenable to my presence,” he said, admiring the way the iridescent plumes caught the light as he hung the token on the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! They don’t tend to fly so much this time of year what with the winter storms, so we might be able to visit between Starlight and Heavensturn. They produce fine lumber...I’ve been thinking about seeing them to buy wood for that deck we’ve been talking about anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an unexpected, delightful surprise to find that Evi’a’s eclectic assortment of ornaments all had stories behind them, ranging from elaborate tribal gifts to a golden orgel ball from the Sultana to lopsided, charmingly painted odds and ends from the children in the Brume. He’d only been able to ask about a handful of them as they went about decorating the tree, but he was immensely looking forward to asking for more tales in the coming days as they curled up together on the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I’ve got something for you, courtesy of Lyna,” Evi’a said with a smile as he emerged from behind the tree, producing a small wooden box that he’d kept hidden away amongst the packaged decorations. “She said to give it to you when we were decorating the tree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From Lyna?” he asked, ears perking. They’d never celebrated Starlight per se, but he’d always put up a little sapling that had come to him by way of Wolekdorf around the time of the year that he thought was right. When Lyna had come along he’d decorated with her in the winter with bits and baubles that they made together. A part of him felt guilty for having her take part in a practice that was likely to be viewed as one of his eccentric pastimes--she already had so many cultural issues to deal with as a Viis living outside Rak’tika. She’d always seemed to enjoy it though, and it warmed his heart to find over the years that she enjoyed the tradition as something unique to the familial bond they shared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath caught as he slid the lid aside to reveal a pair of familiar, beloved ornaments--a multi-tiered cerulean diamond made from panes of crystal fitted together, and a tiny footprint captured in the deep red clay that used to be mined just beyond Holminster Switch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do these have stories?” Evi’a asked with a smile, sidling up to give him an affectionate bunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They do,” he murmured, once he trusted himself to speak. “This one,” he said, carefully lifting the crystalline bauble from the straw so that it caught the fairy lights, “I made from the Tower itself.  Lyna was too small to remember when I made the panes for the domes of the Crystarium, and when she found I’d fashioned them myself from the Tower she begged me to show her how it was done, and would not let the matter rest. I finally promised her that I would demonstrate just once, when it came time to decorate the tree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Evi’a said, admiring the ornament as G’raha carefully hung it in the tree. “She must have been delighted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, she was...I’d thought she’d insist on more demonstrations, but she seemed satisfied. Well, later I happened upon her attempting to break off a bit of the Tower herself with a hammer and chisel, but I just left her to it,” he said, chuckling at the memory of her frustrated little face. “This one I trust needs no explanation,” he added, running a thumb over the tiny print as he removed the lacquered clay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old was she?” Evi’a asked as he hung that one as well, right next to the silver-beaded ornaments from the Keeper’s daughters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four months. Truth be told I’d tried to make one when she was younger and made a terrible mess of it, spent what felt an age washing mud from between her toes while she squalled, poor thing. I ended up crawling to the Mean to ask for advice, and as you can see the second result was far more acceptable.” The Keeper wrapped an arm around his waist as they stood back to admire their handiwork, mementoes from their lives hanging side by side. Perhaps he didn’t have much to show for himself now, but that he would eventually brought him a quiet, powerful joy, his purr mixing with his love’s as winking aethereal lights illuminated their memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I almost forgot, she gave me a letter to go with them,” Evi’a exclaimed, bringing them out of their reverie as he rummaged in his jacket to produce a small envelope. “I’ll go put on some mulled wine for us,” he said, handing it over and making his way to the kitchen to offer a bit of privacy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To Grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the letter was marked, in Lyna’s usual tidy and diligent handwriting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Starlight! I hope these find both of you happy and well. Mind you this isn’t your Starlight gift; I fear it’s not quite finished yet. As I brought out the tree this year of course I thought of you, and that you might also be decorating a tree on the Source served as a great comfort. Forgive me only sending along two ornaments--I couldn’t bear to part with the rest, leastways not for now. I hope the two I chose make you smile to see them, and know that I am looking upon our tree with a smile of my own for all the dear times we spent together. You may be a star away, but I will never forget you and who you are to me, my only family, my dearest grandfather.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to stop for a moment and surreptitiously wipe at his eyes. Lyna had never been one for sentimentality in writing, and he blinked back tears as he looked to her tiny footprint, then back to the letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As an aside, I’m pleased to report that the second annual Crystarium Starlight celebration proceeds apace with great enthusiasm and festivity. The tree Feo Ul has placed in the Exedra beggars belief for its size and beauty. Incidentally, I don’t know if your warrior told you, but the Mean has fashioned a statue in your honor for the occasion--for bringing the festival to the First, among everything else you’ve done for us. It is absolutely bedecked in flowers and garlands, would that there were a way to show you! Ah, but I can imagine you blushing now to think of it, which is very satisfying I must admit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never doubt that your people love you--as do I--and that we are all praying for your happiness on the Source. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll keep to this for now, and write another letter to go with your gift once it’s finished.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever your loving granddaughter,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lyna      </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, pressing the letter to his chest as he looked to the tree once more, then made his way to the sofa to have another read. Presently Evi’a returned and took a seat beside him, carefully passing him a mug of sweetly spiced wine before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” the Keeper asked softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He gave a hum and rested his head on his beloved’s shoulder, comfortable silence stealing over them for a while as they sipped their drinks and enjoyed one another’s warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already miss her,” he said quietly after a while, snuggling into the bard’s steady heartbeat at his side.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Evi’a answered, giving his ears a nuzzle. “For what comfort it may offer, she seems...happier, when I go to visit these days. More relaxed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a comfort. As is your welcome willingness to ferry messages and packages back and forth for us,” he purred. “I miss her, and yet...perhaps this will sound insensitive, but compared to the great many other decisions I’ve made that I wring my hands about at night, there is a steady peace in my heart over the nature of our parting. She’s a capable, formidable woman, and with me away and the eaters vanquished, she can finally be free to live her own life. Even through letters and your reports I can see how she blossoms and thrives, and it does me well to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not insensitive,” Evi’a said softly, “though I’m not sure your presence kept her from her leading the life she wished to live.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s not exactly what I meant, forgive me. ‘Tis more that, were the world she grew up in a more natural one, she might have had the experience of flying the nest and traveling abroad, perhaps even to her homelands. As it were she spent a great deal of time worrying and fussing over me, and I’m well aware she joined the Guard first and foremost out of desire to protect the only family she had left to her. Were I still there, I’m not certain she would have traveled, content as she always was to remain by my side.  My absence will afford her the chance to examine what it is she wishes to do with her life. I won’t pretend that it’s not painful, but it could be far worse, and for a blessing, we are still able to communicate with one another. I greatly look forward to seeing what interests she  pursues as time goes on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s understandable,” the Keeper acquiesced. “And I’m more than happy to serve as a courier anytime.” G’raha purred and bunted affectionately under his chin, then looked up questioningly at his love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you certain it was acceptable for us to do this together on our own? I know you said you traditionally have the twins over for decorating, it must mean a lot to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it does, but also, I imagine there’s a part of them that was grateful to have been spared,” Evi’a said with a rueful smile. “I wanted this time to be special for us. Perhaps next year we can all do it together? Anyroad we’re having them over for Starlight Eve, I’m sure they’ll be helping with the cooking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, should I be worried?” he asked playfully, remembering the last time he’d chanced to try the brine solution that was Alisaie’s chicken stew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, she’ll be happy to chop the vegetables and what have you, and Alphinaud’s work has actually come along quite well from his days of fending for himself. Oh, and...I suppose I should mention this, but at some point over the holidays I’d like us to have Aymeric over as well, if you don't mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aymeric?” he asked with raised eyebrows and perked ears. “You have the Lord Commander over for Starlight tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, yes,” Evi’a admitted, color rising in his cheeks as he looked away, ears flicking with embarrassment. “He’s, uh, attuned to the house aetheryte, sometimes tends the garden when I’m away. We usually have dinner together around this time every year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” he purred questioningly, enjoying the blush on his love’s cheek’s for once. “I sense there’s something between the lines here. Should I make myself scarce that day, perhaps?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” the Keeper exclaimed, tail thumping against the sofa cushions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. Having read so much about him, I should very much like to meet him,” he said, letting the question hang in his tone. He flicked his tail up to rest over the bard’s knees as a reassurance, just in case he was perhaps going too far in his teasing. By Azeyma though, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> curious, and he’d always wondered if there’d been more between Evi’a and the Commander based on the suggestive passages in the tomes he’d read. On the First he’d been afraid to ask, but here, comfortably curled up in their house surrounded by the trappings of mutual love and festivity, he found his confidence much bolstered.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be pleased to meet you, he’s said as much,” Evi’a answered, clearly seeking to regain his dignity. “And...I suppose an explanation is in order, and probably has been for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not upset,” G’raha said immediately, suddenly worried he’d dashed the comfortable mood. “I only meant to tease, and...I know you love me,” he mumbled, feeling the pink tinting his own cheeks. “It’s just...I didn’t think you were...I know you don’t favor relationships that are less than…” he foundered, and his love mercifully leaned over to nuzzle at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t,” he said softly. “After Haurchefant…” He frowned and shook his head. “If I’m honest, it was mostly Alphinaud who kept me on track in the trying moons after...after </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>died. But I was at a hard time in my life anyway, and I was already...I needed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone to hold you?” the Seeker filled in gently, and Evi’a nodded with a pained wince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, this sounds worse than I imagined, after all that time you spent without...sorry, I know that’s not what we’re talking about, but…” This time it was G’raha’s turn to offer a bunt of reassurance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Many were the times I wanted someone to hold me as well, but I’d backed myself into a very specific, very self-inflicted corner. You’re not weak for needing people to love you, as you’ve said to me any number of times, my dear one.” Evi’a gave him a grateful smile, reached out to hold the hand that wasn’t occupied with a mug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t taking advantage of one another, if that’s what this sounds like. We've always found it easy to speak to each other, we have a lot of surprisingly mutual experiences, and our methods of coping are quite similar. I’m sure you read about what he suffered at the hands of the Holy See, by his father’s leave? After that, I suppose we both needed a hug.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha gave Evi'a's hand a firm, supportive squeeze and shifted for a moment against his love, pondering whether or not he should ask his next question. In the end, curiosity won out, as it oft tended to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always speak of him so warmly, and truthfully, some of the passages I read gave the impression that the two of you were close. Then why…?” he trailed off uncertainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t we pursue a relationship?” the bard guessed, and G’raha nodded. “It was never...quite like that between us. Make no mistake, I have great love for Aymeric, and always will, and I daresay the opposite is also true...but realistically speaking, there’s no way our lives would ever mesh. He’s tied to the rebuilding and reworking of Ishgard for the foreseeable future. Were there to be a publicly acknowledged relationship between us, it would unfortunately greatly compromise his work, and we both know it. Besides that, he wants children someday, and a stability that I'm not in a position to offer him. I’m making this sound like we’ve actually had this conversation--we haven’t, but I promise you, we both know. If you’re wondering though, aside from Haurchefant, he’s the only other partner I’ve had since I left my tribe. I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize,” G’raha insisted, though wily curiosity of a nature that he knew better than to voice at the moment threatened to consume him. “There are many and more things that I said too late, and probably issues I should speak of that haven’t quite come up. Does he have ornaments on the tree then?” he asked instead, because he had to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does,” Evi’a admitted, and at the insistent thump of G’raha’s tail, he sighed and rose, moving to pluck the aforementioned bauble from the tree. “This one,” he said, resuming his seat and holding up a chain with ornately carved links, each a different metal. “Five links, one for each year we’ve been friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lovely tradition,” the Seeker said softly, daring to reach out and run his fingers admiringly over the ornament. Another testament to the passage of time, then. As much as it warmed his heart that Evi’a had an understanding companion to support him through difficult times in the past, he couldn’t help but privately wish to start their own, similar tradition. He would have to think on a suitable representation to mark their upcoming years together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...glad you like it. I don’t believe we’ll be able to continue, but sometimes change and even separation from loved ones can be a good thing, as you’ve noted just previously.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know about that,” G’raha said, finally setting his mug down so that he could roll over and lay his head in his beloved’s lap. “I grew up a tribal miqo’te as much as you did--I know I’m your mate, just as well as I know that your love for your companions does not detract from your love for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even a companion of his nature?” Evi’a asked wryly, fondly smoothing back red ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so,” the Seeker said with an impish smile, “so long as there is an understanding that for, say, ninety eight percent of the time, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>place,” and he punctuated his declaration with a kiss where his love’s waistband rode low enough to reveal a thin strip of storm-grey skin. The bard laughed and mussed his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” the Keeper granted. “I don’t know what I’m comfortable with, not yet.” Evi’a looked away, then back down at him with a mischievous grin. “I’ll tell him we’re a package deal from now on,” he mused, then laughed again when G’raha spluttered and swatted at his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t!” the Seeker protested, then stopped to consider for a moment, the mulled wine pleasantly warming his cheeks. “Actually…” The rest of what he might have said was drowned out with an incredulous bark of laughter and then a kiss, the soft heat of his beloved’s lips a perfect counterpoint to the snow falling steadily outside their window. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starlit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The annual Starlight festivities in Gridania bring G'raha heartwarming reassurances that he didn't quite realize he was seeking. The occasion also grants him the courage to ask for something he's wanted dearly for quite some time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you certain there’s to be some sort of trouble? Everything looks perfectly lovely to me,” G’raha mused, tugging his heavy knit scarf closer as they made their way to the Mih Khetto in the chill winter air. The settlement was alive with festive music and decorations, Gridanians bustling to and fro with their holiday shopping, the breeze permeated with the welcome scents of cinnamon and cider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s always something,” Evi’a said absently. “And even if there’s not, I’ve been showing my face to help with this event for...six or seven years now? At this point it would feel a break with tradition if I didn’t come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon their arrival the Mih Khetto was busier than he’d ever chanced to see it. Performers and troupes in costumes milled about outside the gates along with their fans, drinking cocoa and cider as they awaited their turn on the stage or celebrated the conclusion of their act. Presently the youth cast was performing a rather adorable shortened holiday version of “I Want to Be Your Canary” to the audience’s delight. Off to the east a string of prisms went off to the wild laughter of the children involved, and a few halfhearted protests about safety from passersby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lovely and welcoming atmosphere, and it did him well to see that the citizens would not let their celebrations be dampened by recent worldwide troubles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was wondering when you’d come! And you brought a friend too, excellent!” a festively dressed pink haired miqo’te exclaimed, and Evi’a looked to him with a smile and a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Amh. Anything to help with this year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well!” she said, with the air of a woman who was waiting to be asked this very question. “You might have noticed the decorations are not...quite up to our usual standards this year. Try as we might, with all the recent events we’ve been short on help and couldn’t quite manage to come up with an appropriate theme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks beautiful to me,” G’raha offered, and she gave him a kind smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was still a lot of work, but frankly, this year is lacking that certain...inspired touch. Luckily for us, when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> shows up,” she said, presenting a bemused Evi’a with open arms, “things always get moving. So, Warrior of Light, what’ll it be this year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this question G’raha was afforded the rare sight of his beloved caught off guard, silvery tail lashing behind him as he struggled for an appropriate answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, well, we could-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! How rude of me, I almost forgot about the Saint himself!” Amh gushed, and G’raha did his best not to stare as a Highlander man nearly three times his size strode over with easy confidence, a sullen lalafell youth following behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Starlight, Godbert,” Evi’a said, raising a hand in greeting. G’raha tried to follow his love’s example and not bat an eye at the man’s incredible physique and lack of appropriate attire. Or, well, it was appropriate for the occasion, but not the weather. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t embarrass yourself, G’raha, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought fervently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I haven’t introduced you, forgive me,” Evi’a was saying, suddenly contrite. “Amh, Godbert, this is my mate G’raha Tia. Raha, Amh, chairwoman of Starlight festivities, and Godbert Manderville, owner of the Gold Saucer. Saint Nymeia, however, for the purpose of the celebration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” G’raha said with a polite bow, resisting the urge to puff out his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes that’s right, I’m his mate, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to crow, but figured he’d best keep that to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Hildy told me about you, said Evi’a here was always goin’ on about you. Another big hero, eh? Good, I expect you’ll be meeting my boy soon enough, he could probably use an extra hero to keep him in line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er,” G’raha began, uncertain how to begin answering that one, but Godbert was already moving on with the introduction of his sour-faced young ward. At his side, Evi’a gave a rueful chuckle, then frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then, just as suddenly, he smoothly straightened as though nothing had happened, though his eyes were a bit…distant, and troubled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vision?” G’raha asked later, once they’d finished their introductions and were sent off on their first task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a minor one, nothing serious. Seems that moneyed lalafell fellow is a right little shite, but this event is going to teach him the value of giving and kindness just for the sake of basic decency,” the Keeper sighed with a flick of his ears, and G’raha struggled mightily not to frown—both at the relative insignificance of the vision and yet another uncharacteristic show of melancholy from his love. Ever since Evi’a’s vision of Zenos after the Ascian Fandaniel had turned up with his nightmarish dragon, the Keeper had not quite been himself.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” he asked, gently looping his arm with Evi’a’s as they began searching for unseasonable decorations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine, it’s just...anticlimactic? And I don’t know how much I appreciate that people have come to expect things to happen just because I’ve shown up, and that most of the time they’re right,” the Keeper sighed. G’raha squeezed his arm and searched for something reassuring to say, but finding only platitudes readily available, took another route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that does mute the spirit a bit...I do hope it hasn’t ruined the event for you, though. I know how much you look forward to Starlight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, it’s not ruined,” Evi’a said, giving a quizzical smile as he bent to pick up a dusty and wrinkled All Saint’s jack-o-lantern.  “I’ve been looking forward to spending the day </span>
  <em>
    <span>with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s what really matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>G’raha supposed that one day he would stop blushing when Evi’a made such sentimental declarations, but today was not that day, and anyway the Keeper’s obvious lifted mood as they dared a quick kiss was worth it. From there they chatted and people watched as they picked up oddly placed decorations from a myriad of other holidays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you say this Kamlito fellow is going to redeem himself within the evening?” the Seeker asked as they made their way back, arms full of misplaced frippery. “It’s one thing to do a job haphazardly, but he’s brazenly put out the wrong decorations all over town. I was raised tribal and half lived under a rock while I was studying at Val, but even I could tell a Starlight decoration from a Hatching Tide egg,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, since when are you so disparaging of others?” Evi’a asked, though he sounded as though he very much wished to be disparaging himself. “He’ll come around, you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take your word for it. The girl is a sprightly breath of fresh air, though, is she not? Though something does feel...off, I can’t quite put my finger on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I felt that too...would that my echo have been more helpful with whatever is ailing her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out there were more tasks to be done, this time checking for decorations which had been put out with a lacking eye for detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But before you go, I must insist that you open your share of the twinklebox,” Amh gushed, shoving a pair of ornate, star-shaped packages into their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, I don’t really need--” Evi’a started, but the miqo’te shook her head emphatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, you both did the work, you deserve a treat!” she insisted. They looked at one another and smiled--may as well do the thing properly after all--and popped open the lids on their boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prisms!” they said at the same time, sharing a furtive glance. Hundreds, by the look of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m sure we’ll put these to use, one way or the other,” Evi’a said graciously, and Amh beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not about the rewards, but still, the two of you deserved something nice for your efforts! Oh, and I almost forgot, some letters came for you, you might want to give a few a read before you head out on your next job,” she added, almost as an afterthought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Letters?” Evi’a asked, ears perked as she handed them over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would they send you letters here, and not to your post box?” G’raha asked as they made their way to the benches to sit for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starlight letters and cards are customarily sent to the Mih Khetto, coming to get them is part of the fun,” the Keeper explained. “These are from Buscaron and...and Aymeric,” he said, a touch of guilt coloring his tone. “I still haven’t extended him an invitation to dinner yet, would two days after Starlight work for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’ll give you a moment to read, I think I’ll pick up some castella for us,” he said warmly, excusing himself to grant his beloved some privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he loved walking the town at Evi’a’s side, there was something to be said for wandering through the crowds on his own with someone to return to. He stopped for a moment to listen to a pair of violinists play a lilting rendition of a carol of Allag origin that he hadn’t heard in more than a century, bought himself a mug of cider on a whim, and ordered the largest bag of castella, because why not? It was good to lean against the fence for a moment and watch the world go by, popping hot cakes into his mouth and taking in the lively atmosphere. He’d loved the citizens of the Crystarium, and their festivals before he’d left had done his heart a world of good. Still, there was something immensely freeing about watching others happily going about their business knowing that he wasn’t responsible for making sure their peaceful lives remained that way. Of course he was going to fight alongside Evi’a and do his part for peace, but the nature of the motivation had changed, and selfish though it might be he could not have been more grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he realized with chagrin that the cakes were beginning to cool, and seeing as how their quality was at their best when fresh and hot, he began making his way back to his love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice walk?” Evi’a asked, casually swiping his mug and taking a long drink of cider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he answered brightly, passing the bard the cakes and taking back his drink. “Are your friends well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye...it’s nice to hear from them. It, uh, occurs to me that I’ve been less than charitable about today’s activities. Are you having a good time?” the Keeper asked, running a hand through his hair self-consciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. This has been good for me, I think...thank you for having me along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been good for me too...thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for coming with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they ate their cakes and went about their tasks, and just as Evi’a said, young Kamlito began to see the error in his ways. After they checked up on the Starlight trees about town (and acquired yet another alarming quantity of prisms), Amh passed Evi’a another bundle of letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And these are for you,” the miqo’te said, also handing him a stack of neatly tied envelopes. “Apologies to only just give them to you, we just have so many to get through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s go sit down and read these,” the Keeper said with a smile as G’raha stood staring at the parcel in wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would write to me?” he mused as they sat. “For that matter, do that many folk know I’m here in Gridania?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean who would write to you?” Evi’a asked, batting their tails together. “News travels fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is from Cid! And here, from Biggs and Wedge, and Krile as well? And Rammbroes!” he exclaimed, flipping through the envelopes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on now, don’t cry before you’ve even read them,” the Keeper murmured, bunting at his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not crying,” he huffed, wiping at his eyes.       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How good it was, how affirming and welcoming, to sit beside his beloved and be reminded that there were people who’d thought of him in the long years of his absence, people who missed him and counted him as a friend. He’d begun to understand it on the First, but the longer he lived on the Source the more he came to realize what a disservice he’d done to the memory of the people he’d loved, thinking they would forget about him and move on with their lives as though he’d never existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>...how good it was to see you and work with you again! Shame we had to be on our way so quickly, but looking forward to…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I know we didn’t get to talk much on account of the project and all, but just wanted to say we’re both so glad you made it back safely…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...been meaning to thank you for coming to visit like you do, I know it’s not the easiest thing to have to look at the Tower. Always a welcome pleasure to have you over for coffee. Come by once the celebrating has died down, I’ve got some things for you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...but to reiterate in brief, you are the dearest friend of my young life, and seeing you happy gives me courage.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good stuff?” Evi’a asked, a little misty eyed himself as he tucked his letters away into his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” G’raha managed, running his fingers reverently over the paper, breath misting into the night. “I think...sometimes, when I was serving as the Exarch, I think it was easier to believe that no one back home would remember or care about me, because it was harder to hope that they might. And by connection, harder to live with the guilt of knowing how I’d hurt them if they did. I don’t know when it was exactly that I convinced myself that everyone would forget about me, but...I’m glad they didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s humbling, isn’t it?” Evi’a said softly, patting at his jacket pocket where the letters were stored away. “It’s not quite the same thing, but I...forget, that people care. I mean, of course they care about the ‘hero’, it’s just...perhaps I need to give folk more benefit of the doubt. It’s possible that more of these good people I’ve aided over the years have seen me for who I am than I realize. I’m just so caught up in my legend preceding me these days, I think I’m missing it. These letters, they’ve all been to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it’s...it’s refreshing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of the same mind, they turned and bunted at one another, the heat of their breath fogging the air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” G’raha whispered, because he did, because there was still so much room for both of them to learn and grow, and they were going to do it together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long, comfortable moment of quiet, they rose hand in hand to make their way over to where the holiday wreaths were being handed out, and then on to the botanist’s guild when greenery turned out to be in short supply. G’raha found himself only half paying attention to their work, focussed as he was on the warmth of the fingers laced with his and the light weight of the letters in his pocket, both anchoring him to the world of his birth, reminding him that he was where he was meant to be. He glanced up at Evi’a as they walked, his beloved no less uniquely beautiful for the age and wear that were beginning to take their toll on his body. Even in the pursuit of such a simple task, his navy eyes were kind and thoughtful, his demeanor confident and welcoming. And now there was a promise between them, forged of words of mutual love and respect, of anticipation and joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fight would be coming soon. There was a warning aethereal charge in the air, a dark predilection that no amount of festivity could fully mask. They had spoken of it only a little, but they both knew. Now was not the time for such forboding discussions anyway...but it was the perfect occasion to show Evi’a once more that he was loved for himself, before the return to the fray wrought whatever stress it might on the both of them.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the botanist’s guild and he saw the lovely Starlight wreaths and bundles on display, he knew he was going to have to allow Evi’a to continue the event on his own for a bit. There was something he’d been yearning to do for what felt a lifetime, and the moment had finally come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure, if you want to stay here, that’s fine...what did you want to do?” Evi’a asked, attempting to hide his disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking, we don’t have a wreath for the front door, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to try my hand at making one. If that’s alright, of course,” he added, turning to the shopkeep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s some Starlight spirit! Of course, we sell base kits, and you may purchase whatever greenery you like.” He turned and beamed at the Keeper, hoping to forestall any offers of making it together, which would defeat the purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’ve got your heart set on it, far be it from me to try and stop you,” Evi’a said with a shrug and a smile. “Have fun! If you’re not back at the Mih Khetto by the time I’m done I’ll come get you.” And so he saw his love off with a kiss and a wave, and then set about the very important task of choosing his flora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you like,” the shopkeep said, sidling up to him with a leaf-embossed tome, “we have a guide as to the sentimental meanings behind the plants. My apologies that most of the traditional Starlight choices are sold out, but I’m sure you can still make a lovely offering. You can come borrow the work desk if you want, by way of compensation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely,” he replied with warm enthusiasm, happily taking the tome off her hands. He didn’t mean to use words for this, because they would never suffice, but the language of flowers beckoned to his poetic heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a stroke of luck, he’d meant to use juniper as the base, and there were two pages of positive connotations associated with the fragrant evergreen. Protection, being true to one’s self, optimism, enduring through adversity, and a host of other qualities that he felt suited his warrior perfectly. Perhaps he was biased, but that was also the point. He added a few pansies, for the poignant beauty of memories, snowdrops for hope and the empathetic nature of his beloved’s echo, pieris for enduring happiness, and finally some rather expensive imported orange blossom for good fortune--and eternal love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When at last he set the final flower in place and chanced to look up at the clock, he was surprised to find that three and a half bells had passed in the blink of an eye. It was well past dinnertime, as his rumbling stomach chose to remind him, and Evi’a would almost certainly be coming soon to collect him. His face fell a bit as he sat back to survey his work--it wasn’t quite as artfully done as what he’d hoped for--all of the flowers but the pansies were white, and were it not for the juniper there would be no resemblance to a Starlight-themed token at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the thought that counts,” he muttered to himself consolingly, and anyway, Evi’a would love hearing about the meaning behind the flowers...they were both fond of that sort of sentimentality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he tidied up his station and made his way to the counter to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done then?” the shopkeep asked as he passed her the finished work. “Just let me…” she trailed off, staring at the wreath. “Did you...pardon my asking, but did you choose based on the symbolism?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he said with a nod, then shifted on his feet as he realized that she must understand his intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this for our dear warrior then?” she asked quietly, and this time he couldn’t hold back the blush warming his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, isn’t it? Then you’d best take it to him,” she said with a conspiratorial smile, pressing the gift back into his hands. “It’s on the house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I couldn’t--” he began to protest, but she held up a hand to forestall him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what he’s done for us, it’s an honor. Make each other happy,” she said softly, then pointedly turned the sign on the counter around to denote that the shop was closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, yes, we will, I…” he stammered, and when she made shooing motions in his direction he gave the most graceful bow he could manage and beat a hasty retreat for the bracing chill of outdoors...to find Evi’a just walking up the steps. Quickly he hid the wreath behind his back and beamed in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice timing!” the Keeper exclaimed, shouldering a rather prodigious hempen bag. “We just finished up ourselves for the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did all go well as you said? And...don’t tell me those are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prisms,” Evi’a finished with a rueful smile, setting them down on the deck for the moment. “Literally more than a thousand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figure I’ll give them to the kids in Ishgard. Unless you want your half?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m sure the children will put them to far better use than I would,” G’raha laughed, nervously stepping forward enough to offer his love a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to answer your question, all’s well. I decorated some snowmen, Kamlito learned about Starlight magic, and the girl got the medicine she needed for her father. But what of you, did you enjoy making our wreath?” he asked, angling his head in an attempt to look behind G’raha’s back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he answered, heart racing as he slowly brought the offering out from behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White and purple! That’s different, I like it,” Evi’a exclaimed jovially, reaching out a hand to take it for a closer look...and giving a questioning flick of his ears when G’raha quickly moved it out of his reach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raha?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my turn to pose this question. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steeling his courage, he took the wreath in both hands, rose to his tiptoes, and gently placed it on his mate’s silvery head before settling back to his feet and fixing his gaze on widened navy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would know what it meant. He had to, they’d beheld the gesture together at more than a dozen Crystarium weddings after the return of the stars to the First. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence as the Keeper reached up with trembling fingers to delicately press his fingertips against the juniper, as G’raha squared his shoulders proudly and with blazing crimson eyes fixed his mate with every onze of stubborn, determined, forgiving, enduring, joyous love that he had for this glorious starlit miqo’te with a light-blessed soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Evi’a’s eyes filled with tears, and G’raha gave a decidedly undignified squeak as he was lifted and spun round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, absolutely,” his beloved cried, laughing as he pulled them close together and leaned in for a bunt. G’raha stared up into the Keeper’s shining eyes, heart leaping at the reverence and adoration he found there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. They’d both asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were going to get married.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Overcome, the Seeker surged upward and turned the innocent nuzzling into a searing kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine,” he growled against his mate’s lips, every cell in his body awake and recording this moment--Evi’a’s rabbiting heartbeat against his, their tails tangling awkwardly around one another's legs, the snow pelting against their cheeks on a gentle wind, the distant clamor of caroling and igniting prisms, the shifting of the elaborately carved promise ring against his finger as the Keeper meaningfully rubbed a thumb over its contours.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Evi’a said breathlessly, when they finally broke apart. “All yours.” They laughed and nuzzled for a moment, and then the Keeper gave his ear a playful nip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was incredibly smooth,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly the smoothest gesture I will ever accomplish in my life,” G’raha answered earnestly, and they both laughed again, cheeks warm despite the winter chill. “I love you,” he added, moving in for a gentler kiss. Perhaps it didn’t need to be said at this point, but he wanted to say it, would make a point of saying it often, for as long as they both lived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Evi’a whispered, nipping at him again. Just as he was about to return the favor, there was a rattling sound, and they were startled out of their reverie just in time to see the shutters close on the shop’s windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my,” he said with a crooked smile, ears twitching. “Perhaps we should, er, move on?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, get a room, as it were?” Evi’a grinned back, and G’raha gave him a halfhearted swat. “Shall we go home, then?” his love amended in a heartrendingly tender tone, and the returning jest faded on the Seeker’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathed. “I’d like that.” Evi’a held out his free arm, and G’raha took it without question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we walk to the town aetheryte before we port?” the Keeper asked, hefting the bag of prisms once more. “I’d like to savor the moment a little more, show everyone how good we look together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” G’raha laughed, tail lashing joyfully. A couple of bards in love and riding a proposal high? It would be a waste not to show off a little.  “Let’s go home.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two are going to get married! Who knows when they'll actually be able to set the date, but being engaged means the world to them. If anyone is wondering when Evi'a asked...he did, but that's not been written yet! I HC that for miqo'te who have broken away from their tribes, it's kind of a makeshift tradition for both sides to have to propose separately before the deal is sealed. </p><p>Also I want everyone to know what a challenge it was not to give this some super sappy Hallmark special title XD Still hoping to fit at least one more post Starlight/Heavensturn fic into this!</p><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed comments and kudos are writer fuel and always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ribbon (Rated E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which G'raha and Evi'a put some leftover holiday trappings to good use and count their blessings at Heavensturn. Rated E.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>G’raha wasn’t sure he’d ever been more grateful to hear the door to their home click shut behind them, to be ensconced in the blessed quiet of their living room, the welcome <em> privacy </em> of their own abode. Not that he’d minded being at the Rising Stones for Heavensturn celebrations, quite the opposite. His new companions had gone out of their way to make him feel a part of their family, and he was honored to bake cookies for them, to swap stories around the fireplace, and to lose abysmally at Triple Triad in such fine company. Indeed, the atmosphere was so warm and cozy, so steeped in comfort and camaraderie, he couldn’t help but want to snuggle just a little closer to Evi’a as the evening wore on. As it turned out, the feeling was quite mutual, which soon lent to a yearning for a little more than snuggling, which was certainly not possible without having to...disappear for a while. Which in turn would likely elicit a few questions, ranging from genuinely quizzical to devious teasing. </p>
<p>This however did not stop them from making a game of sneaking a quick kiss every time they found themselves alone for a moment. And then Evi’a ramped their play up a notch, trailing teeth lightly down his neck when they went to get the cookies out of the oven. Not to be outdone, G’raha later retaliated with a not so subtle thumb brushing beneath his love’s tail as the Keeper bent down to pick up a Triad card he’d dropped on their way to the Dawn’s Respite.  Then, later that evening when the others went out to watch the year’s first snowfall, they hung back in the dim hallway. When Evi’a’s hand stole between his legs to pet him as they kissed, the Seeker very nearly finished right there against the wall, where anyone might walk back in and see. And so they’d made their way outside, a little too warm and clothes too tight, hoping the frigid air might distract them from their increasingly prurient thoughts. No one questioned their lateness, but the way Y’shtola smirked, surely she knew. </p>
<p>So yes, it was very good to be home, even if they were standing a careful distance apart from one another in a show of desperate restraint. On the one hand, gods, he just wanted to crash into Evi’a and rid him of all his garments right there on the doorstep, but on the other, if they could just make it to bed where they could have a proper cuddle, the experience had the potential to be so much better.</p>
<p>“I...I’m going to go take a shower,” Evi’a announced beside him, and he swallowed. That was more of a wait than he’d anticipated, but then again, if they started now, his performance was sure to be abbreviated, to say the least. </p>
<p>“You do that,” G’raha said, fixing his beloved with as nonchalant a smile as he could muster. The Keeper’s expression faltered for a moment, then took on a calculating mein. “Don’t waste all the hot water, I want to have a shower as well.” He wanted to add <em> and don’t take forever </em>, but that would ruin his little show of defiance. He could restrain himself, and if he could do it, the Keeper would have to do so as well. And anyway, he didn’t want to finish in the bath, he wanted to be in bed, where he could revel in the combined scent of their closeness, warm and safe against the man who against all odds was set to become his bonded mate. </p>
<p>“Alright, I won’t be long,” Evi’a finally allowed, giving the mage a good squint before he headed into the washroom. </p>
<p>Even so, it was difficult to wait in the quiet of their room as the water ran and the Keeper (picturesquely naked and roused, G’raha imagined) went about his ablutions. He’d thought to sit in bed and read, but he was already distracted, and imagining what they would be doing here in perhaps half a bell’s time did not help. He shifted against the sheets, dared to steal a hand between his legs and lightly skate his fingers over his clothed length in anticipation, shuddered at the pitched and demanding sensation.  </p>
<p>Which also did not help. At all. </p>
<p>He tossed the tome aside and stood with a huff, tail lashing as he cast his eyes desperately about the room. Perhaps there was some cleaning to be done? Of course there was, he hardly ever bothered to sort the laundry properly. But sweet Azeyma, even his own wrinkled garments on the floor gave him ideas, and it was such a relief when the bathroom door finally opened and his love emerged, steam billowing out into the relative cool of the room. </p>
<p>“Cleaning?” Evi’a asked with bemusement, toweling at his hair as he leaned in the doorway in a manner that was surely meant to be enticing. G’raha stared, caught up in just how much he wanted to run his hands through that damp fur, put his mouth on every inch of that bare stormy skin. Thank goodness the Keeper had a towel cinched around his waist; he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to hold himself back otherwise. For a wild moment he thought maybe he’d just not have a shower, but no, he’d made a point of saying he wanted one, and his confounded stubbornness would not allow him to give in. </p>
<p>“I was just waiting,” he said, proud of his even voice as he made for the dresser and pulled out a pair of his simple black shorts. </p>
<p>“Suppose it’s my turn to wait now,” Evi’a said with a grin, and the Seeker eyed him suspiciously. </p>
<p>“You didn’t…”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” the Keeper exclaimed, mock offended. “I have at least a modicum of restraint, you know.” </p>
<p>“Good, now shoo, you’re blocking the doorway,” he scolded, doing his best to breeze by without touching...and failing when Evi’a leaned down to capture his lips in a heated kiss.</p>
<p>“Eager?” the Keeper breathed against his mouth when they broke apart. </p>
<p>“As though you aren’t!” he said indignantly, ears twitching as his patience frayed and he dropped a hand to squeeze at his love’s obvious arousal. The low sound of surprise his gesture elicited went straight to his own heat, and maybe if he could just get his fingers under that towel...but no, he thought, hastily pulling his hand away. There was still some thread of a game here, and he didn’t mean to lose. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you--” Evi’a began huskily, then cut off as he was gently shoved out of the doorway from behind. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure!” he answered, and hastily shut the door in his beloved’s face. </p>
<p>It was something of a reprieve to be away from the Keeper’s gorgeous naked form, but if their bedroom was a host of pitfalls for his wandering mind, the bathroom was possibly worse. For one his own arousal was on display, and somehow seeing it made him want to take himself in hand even more. The hot water of the shower splashing against him made his ears twitch, and he couldn’t help imagining his love’s hands washing him instead of his own, his unruly imagination supplying him with colorful memories of bathtime trysts. </p>
<p>How quickly could he wash up and emerge without Evi’a teasing him for his haste? He bit his lip as he stepped out, forced himself to towel off slowly. Finally, he was dry, and his shorts were on, and he’d run a perfunctory brush through his hair--time to assume as unfussed an expression as possible before he opened the door and faced his love.</p>
<p>It took a moment.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see, but it wasn’t the Keeper knelt scowling on the bed and half tangled in a skein of red velvet Starlight ribbon. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asked, unable to keep the mischievous laughter out of his voice, his mind helpfully supplying him with <em> several </em> things he’d like to do with that ribbon.  Evi’a started, then looked to him sheepishly. </p>
<p>“I was, uh, seeing as how we’ve got all these leftover decorations about I thought maybe…” he trailed off with pleading eyes, clearly hoping G’raha would surmise his meaning. No luck, however, as the Seeker was not particularly inclined to come to his rescue. Oh no, G’raha definitely wanted to hear this. The bard sighed. “I thought it would be sexy if I wrapped myself up, you know, like a gift, and then you could...but it turns out, it’s difficult to manage without looking ridiculous,” he mumbled, cheeks darkening with embarrassment as his tail flicked against the sheets. </p>
<p>G’raha couldn’t quite hold back a giggle as he approached the bed, which he supposed wasn’t particularly sexy, but he expected that would not deter them. </p>
<p>“Oh come now, it’s the thought that counts, and truly, this is adorable,” he purred, settling down next to the bard and plucking at the offending ribbon. </p>
<p>“Not quite what I was going for, but I’ll take it,” Evi’a said with an abashed smile, and leaned in for a kiss that lingered, G’raha’s heart fluttering in his chest at the thought of his love attempting such an endearing gesture. He let his hands finally, finally run down his inspiration’s sides, giving himself a moment to take in the wonder of feeling Evi’a’s breath rise and fall beneath his fingertips, before moving down to squeeze at firm hips. </p>
<p>“Mm, what’s this?” he hummed against the Keeper’s lips as he rubbed at the plush material of yet another tailor made pair of smalls. Panties, really.  </p>
<p>“Oh, I forgot I…” Evi’a murmured, sitting back and blinking to clear his thoughts. “They’re...they’re new. Rainbow silk, I thought you might like them.” </p>
<p>He meant to say <em> I’d like you in anything </em>, but he’d lost himself in running admiring fingers over the intricate white floral lace trimmed in navy, dark skin peeking through the gaps in the embroidery. The only unadorned bit of fabric was where his love’s arousal stretched it tight, flowers hugging the sides as though to subtly draw attention his length. He gave the smooth silk an experimental rub and was met with a groan so needy that he took in a breath himself. </p>
<p>Even though they were promised to one another, It still brought wonder to his soul that this remarkable miqo’te should want him so. </p>
<p>“What were you planning to do with all this ribbon?” he asked hoarsely, dragging his hand away from that firm warmth with an effort. </p>
<p>“I told you, I was going to...oh,” the Keeper stalled, biting his lip as G’raha ran the velvet between his fingers. “Ah, I...I’d be lying if I said the thought didn’t cross my mind, but…” </p>
<p>“Right, of course,” he replied, letting the ribbon drop into his lap, ears pinned with embarrassment. But here they both were, clearly so eager, and perhaps...well, it couldn’t hurt to ask. “Do you want to...I mean, did you want to? Try something.” Not a perfect delivery, but better than nothing.</p>
<p>“I didn’t really think it through, but...you’ve never done anything like that, have you?” Evi’a asked, and G’raha gave a chuff of laughter. </p>
<p>“You know very well that I haven’t. How about yourself?” </p>
<p>“No,” the Keeper said, eyeing the ribbon with what appeared to be wistfulness. “I’ve never really made it to the stage in a partnership where I was comfortable to play quite like that. But I’d try with you, if you like.” </p>
<p>“Would <em> you </em> like?” G’raha asked, determined to forge on despite not quite believing they were having this conversation. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Evi’a whispered, as though he were hoping to be asked. “I think it would be nice. I’ve always thought so, just never had someone to try with.”  As though mutually touched by their acquiescence, they leaned in for another kiss, the ribbon tumbling softly across their thighs. </p>
<p>“Who’s going to…?” G’raha couldn’t help but murmur into the kiss, ever curious. He thought he knew, but better to be certain than assume. Evi’a pulled back, looked into his eyes, ran a thumb over his cheek so tenderly it was all he could do not to pitch forward and pull him close and claim him then and there. </p>
<p>“You’ve been toying with that ribbon ever since you got into bed,  were you wanting to use it?” the Keeper asked, clearly a little flustered himself. G’raha felt his cheeks flush even hotter, but was determined to be honest. </p>
<p>“I was, well, I don’t know that hoping is the right word, but I…” Evi’a reached up to cup his cheek, and he took a calming breath. “Yes, if you’re amenable.” </p>
<p>“I am. I told you when you proposed, I’m yours. Do as you like--I know the safeword if it’s too much. It’s not as though it’ll be the first time we’ve tried new things, after all, and I trust you.” And then the Keeper pressed a soft kiss to his lips, laid back on their bed, and offered his wrists expectantly. </p>
<p>It was all G’raha could do to stare, velvet clenched in his fingers as he pondered what he was being offered, what he’d asked to do in not so many words. He’d always been more comfortable with allowing Evi’a to lead--because it was easy--but there was no denying that the promising opportunity he was being given stirred an instinctive predatory notion to take charge...even if his heart was skipping beats and he couldn’t quite seem to get started.  </p>
<p>“I think maybe you can loop it around the carving on the headboard, that should do,” Evi’a suggested gently. His urgency blunted slightly by nerves, G’raha nodded and scooted forward until he was straddling his love’s hips, a sigh puffing from his lips as that longed for heat pressed hard against his arse. It would have been easier to manage his task if he moved just a little further up, but he liked those subtle shifts beneath him as the Keeper tried to contain himself whilst softly directing G’raha’s endeavors.</p>
<p>“There, how’s that?” he asked, breathless as Evi’a tugged experimentally against the simple knots binding his arms above his head. There was no way the Keeper knew how captivating he looked at the moment, tied up and at G’raha’s mercy. Sweet Azeyma, where would he start? </p>
<p>“It’s comfortable, should be fine,” Evi’a replied, darting out a tongue to lick at dry lips, tail flicking against the sheets. G’raha didn’t need an echo to pick up on the nerves mixed in with the lust.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” he murmured, leaning down for a kiss, to which the Keeper responded with a half-playful nip. </p>
<p>“Not if you’re meaning to leave me waiting here forever,” Evi’a replied cheekily, then made a low noise in his throat as G’raha rolled his hips. Well, if that was how it was going to be, then best get started. </p>
<p>“Hmm, I think not,” the Seeker purred, rolling once more before pushing up onto his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evi’a couldn’t help the noise he made at the loss, wondering what exactly it was he’d gotten himself into as G’raha fixed him with that rarely-seen imperious gaze of his and began to shimmy out of those tight black shorts. “I daresay I’ve proven myself to be a benevolent leader in my time.” The Keeper gave a chuff of laughter in response, even as he appreciated his lover’s beautiful member springing free of its confinement. Oh, his Raha knew exactly what he was doing, and Evi’a appreciated the smug expression gracing those freckled features just as much as the beauty on display. There had always been a wild, fierce edge to the redhead’s character that he loved, from the time Evi’a had known him as an impetuous young scholar, and then peeking between the cracks of the Exarch’s humble demeanor, and now in the renewed freedom of an adventurer finding his way. </p>
<p>“That’s better,” G’raha rumbled, settling back down heavily and rolling their hips together, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. “Gods, the texture of this silk is exquisite, no wonder you like these.” The air left him in a puff at the sweet friction, and he let his head fall back on the pillow, unable to look lest he embarrass himself immediately. He half expected G’raha to command him to watch, and yelped when the Seeker instead leaned forward and fixed his mouth at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, clearly intent on leaving a mark. He shuddered and moved to tangle his hands in mussed red hair, but was quickly reminded by his bonds that he’d tacitly agreed not to touch this time--and the emphatic realization of his own yielding went straight to his member. </p>
<p>He wasn’t going to last through this.</p>
<p>“Raha,” he panted, hips jerking helplessly as his smaller mate ground into him, “Raha, I…”         </p>
<p> And suddenly, there was naught but cool air between them as the Seeker quickly lifted up off of him, leaving him to groan in frustration. </p>
<p>“Not yet,” the mage breathed, eyes pinning him with a sultry, ragged confidence. “I’m not done with you yet.”  Sweet Menphina, the words alone were nearly enough to end him, much less the absolute vision of a miqo’te above him, narrowed crimson eyes practically glowing with lust, lips swollen and parted as he carefully maintained his own calm. </p>
<p>Sometimes Evi’a forgot that when faced with particularly trying challenges, his Raha could manifest the stubborn patience of a minor deity. In that moment he realized that he didn’t stand a chance of holding out longer than his beloved, but what a waste it would be to give up so early. </p>
<p>“You really like these panties, don’t you?” Evi’a asked, daring to try his luck instead as he let his eyes flick meaningfully to the Seeker’s twitching member. “Come up here and I’ll help you with that.” The briefest note of confusion crossed his love’s features before he smoothed over his expression. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t the angle be, ah, difficult?” G’raha asked, biting his lip as he sat up anyway. “And besides that, you’re supposed to be letting <em> me </em>do the work this time.” </p>
<p>“What, don’t think you’ll make it?” he teased, and chuffed when his love pursed those beautiful, full lips, tail swishing at the challenge. </p>
<p>“I know what you’re playing at, you fell siren,” the Seeker grumbled, scooting forward despite his words. </p>
<p>“You’ll have to lift up more, maybe hold on to the headboard?” Evi’a suggested, struggling mightily to hide his smugness at the capitulation. </p>
<p>“This does feel a bit silly,” the mage admitted, his voice feathery with anticipation as he opened his legs and arched his back, trying to find a halfway serviceable position. It was extremely difficult to wait patiently whilst being treated to such a show, his love hard and twitching, so close and yet not quite there. The Keeper privately had to admit to himself that this was not going to work out exactly like he’d anticipated--but damned if he wouldn’t make do. </p>
<p>“Don’t feel silly, own it,” Evi’a murmured, nuzzling at freckled thighs as they finally settled within reach. “That’s why I’m tied up, isn’t it?” The redhead’s answering purr made the Keeper arch into nothing, and when he finally managed to drag the flat of his tongue across the tip of that beautiful member, the ensuing whimper and sensation ghosting along his echo was nearly his undoing. “Seven hells,” he swore, then angled back up for more. </p>
<p>Oh, how underrated this position was, why hadn’t they done this before? It was awkward--his neck ached from the strain, and G’raha kept starting and pulling back--but the way those pale thighs trembled, the sweet little noises that tumbled past the Seeker’s lips when he was licked, the erratic flicks of his tail--it was all more than worth it. </p>
<p>After what was certainly less than a minute, G’raha pulled himself up and out of range, leaning against the headboard as he panted. Gods, how Evi’a wanted to drag him back down, his own searing need combined with the Seeker’s lust singing through his echo driving him to shuddery, ear-ringing distraction. But he’d agreed to keep his hands to himself, and he would. Little by little G’raha sank back down, most likely with the intention of ending this part of their play, but seeing his chance, Evi’a wasn’t about to let it pass. </p>
<p>“Oh gods,” the Seeker muttered, forehead thumping against the headboard as the bard thoroughly mouthed at sensitive, delicate skin--first one side, then the other. For all they’d gotten up to together, having his balls played with still made G’raha blush--even if he did enjoy it--and Evi’a squirmed as his smaller love retaliated by swishing his tail over the Keeper’s long-neglected member. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” he gasped, forced to retreat for air as he bucked into wispy sensation, blinking against a sudden wave of dizziness. G’raha hummed above him, somehow managing to sound needy and darkly thoughtful at the same time, then slipped back down to lie atop him in one surprisingly smooth movement. He half expected his beloved to say something smug, but a red head bunted up under his chin as strong hands smoothed soothingly down his sides. </p>
<p>“Can you feel what I’m feeling?” the Seeker whispered, a genuine question laced with allure and wonderment. It took Evi’a’s addled brain a moment to form words, the way G’raha was pressed up against him like that, the intoxicating pulse of their intertwined love and longing dancing through his aether. </p>
<p>“Yes,” he moaned, and the mage gave a throttled purr. </p>
<p>“How very wonderful and trying that must be right now,” G’raha murmured huskily, the faintest hint of a lilting tease in his tone as he nipped an unsteady line across the Keeper’s chest. “Let me help you with that,” and the promise there was so rich that he had to struggle to breathe, lights dancing before his eyes as his mate's warm tongue trailed down the flushed planes of his stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweet Azeyma, look at you,” G’raha whispered, unable to manage much else as he settled between shifting thighs freckled with starlight. It was all he could do not to rut into the bed at the sight of his beloved’s trapped arousal pressed hard against damp silk. Unable to help himself, he  purred and nuzzled over the smooth fabric, reveling in the way the Keeper jerked and gasped into the simple contact, silvery tail too rigid beneath him to swish. Oh, he’d had such visions of taking his warrior while he was all tied up like this,  thrusting into him slow and teasing until he begged--but that wasn’t going to happen tonight, not with the two of them so heated they could barely see straight. And if the Keeper was dealing with the combined effects of their pitched ardor...well, perhaps it was time to show some of his lauded benevolence. </p>
<p>When he gingerly bent down to run his tongue over that silk-covered tip in reciprocation of the attention Evi’a had paid him earlier, the Keeper yelped and twisted so hard that G’raha was very nearly shaken from his comfortable position. He raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Well, perhaps not <em> too </em> benevolent, not when this was so promising, and his beloved shaped out those expensive tailor-made panties so well. Tentatively he lowered his head again, daring to flick his tongue where he knew his inspiration was most sensitive. Once, and there was an involuntary buck into the contact, twice, and the Keeper made a sound G’raha wasn’t sure he’d ever heard before, and at three times, Evi’a threw his head back and yanked at his bonds for the first time. The Seeker halted for a moment, eyes narrow as the sound of light panting filled the room, waiting to see if their safeword might meet its inaugural usage. </p>
<p>“Wicked white, Raha,” the Keeper swore, ears flattened against his head as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Ears flicking, G’raha set his palm against unadorned silk and made a single firm, smooth stroke upward, echoing the coy pets Evi’a had relished on him earlier in the day. </p>
<p>“Raha,” the bard attempted to growl, but it came out as more of a breathy plea. Pleased, the Seeker stroked again, more slowly and deliberately this time. </p>
<p>“You know, there’s an element of art to this, like sculpting something gilded and beautiful,” he murmured, voice pitched low over his beloved’s whimpers. “And I have to say, it’s quite the honor--” he paused, bent down to offer a long, slow lick that set a helpless burst of warmth against his tongue, accompanied by a commendable swear. He couldn’t help his chuff of wicked delight, and this time he did grind into the mattress.  Just a little. And then he put his knees beneath him so that the contact was no longer an option, thighs shaking with the effort of self denial. “Ahem! I was saying, it’s quite the honor to work with such fine material. An artist does need practice to improve, after all,” he continued, though it was difficult to maintain his poise with his love squirming under purposefully gentle petting. “I would like to think that by now I’m becoming rather skilled at this.”   </p>
<p>“Raha, <em> please </em>,” the bard whispered, an edge of intoxicated desperation cutting into the plea that abruptly shattered the Seeker’s tenuous hold on practiced calm. He wanted to say something clever, or perhaps something smoldering and powerful, but it was all he could do to growl,</p>
<p>“Come on then,” before closing his mouth over his beloved’s silken tip and bringing a hand up to sculpt that firm heat with what shreds of civilized awareness he had left to him. And oh, how savagely sweet it was to hear his dear one’s breaking cry, the bitter tang of silk mixing with the natural saltiness of passion spent, to feverishly work his gasping, arching mate to the absolute fullness of completion.  Eventually it registered through his lust-fogged mind that the Keeper was whimpering his name, hips jerking weakly against oversensitization. Dazed, G’raha pushed himself up hazily to meet his panting and darkly flushed lover’s eyes, freckles dusting the Keeper’s ebon skin like confectioner’s sugar. </p>
<p>Oh, how he wanted to lick all of that, but his body felt clumsy and disconnected from his intent, and the way Evi’a was looking at him was just so..so overwhelmingly heated and tender, somehow sated and hungry at the same time. </p>
<p>“Untie me?” the bard finally rasped, clearly reaching for words through the stunning, syrupy embrace of afterglow. G’raha had to blink several times before he could comply, gracelessly clambering up to pluck at his inexpert knots with shaking fingers. Evi’a looked up at him through silver eyelashes with fuzzy consideration, then gave a tug at the bonds. “Jus’...jus’ take the loop off,” he murmured, scooting back to give the ribbon some slack. It took the Seeker a few seconds to register what he meant before he quickly unwound the simple loop of ribbon from the headboard. Evi’a sighed and stretched languidly, ears falling back with contentment as his tail raked the sheets--the very image of sated beauty.</p>
<p>“C’mere?” the Keeper asked once he’d divested himself of his bonds, and for all his mind was about as functional as melting honey, G’raha was quick enough to comply with the request. </p>
<p>“Hnnm,” he whimpered as he was pulled into those strong archer’s arms, his arousal pressed hard and aching against a powerful thigh.  For all he’d worried about Evi’a, perhaps he’d taken this too far for himself--he’d <em> craved </em> so badly all day long, and mayhap his teasing truly would have been better saved for a time when they were both more level-headed to begin. </p>
<p>“Easy, I’ll see to you,” the bard whispered against the shell of his ear, warm and welcome. “Let me just…” he trailed off, reaching cumbersomely behind him to the nightstand for their oil. He finally managed to bring it round between them, and after some struggle pressed the stopper off with one thumb, unwilling to move the other arm that was wrapped around G’raha. It was <em> so </em>endearing, and the Seeker tried to purr but the sound caught in his chest, so he settled for bunting hard under his beloved’s chin...which made him drop the phial in their bed. He gave a helpless chuff as the Keeper scowled at the mess in their sheets, then coated his hand anyway and unceremoniously tossed the empty bottle over the bedside. Then G’raha’s lips were caught in a sweet kiss, and a hand was stealing down his stomach...he gave a little nip, weak with anticipation as he threw a leg over his warrior’s hip to grant better access.    </p>
<p>When Evi’a's hand wrapped snug around his member instead, he gave a choked cry and curled into that touch so hard he was distantly certain he’d pulled something. When the thumb set against his tip began a gentle caress he surged forward with a ragged utterance and buried his face against his beloved’s shoulder, fingertips digging into the corded muscles of the Keeper’s back. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you,” Evi’a whispered against his ears, the words a gentle haven in a raging tempest. He gave a stuttering gasp as his mate began to stroke in earnest, red tail arched in a stiff curl behind him. Gods, to be taken like this, to be adoringly rendered insensate by such a simple touch, too overcome to thrust into the pleasure burning through every ilm of his being…</p>
<p>“I’m going to bite you,” he whimpered tremulously, a threat, an apology, a promise. </p>
<p>“Do it,” Evi’a commanded, giving his tail a sharp, encouraging tug.</p>
<p>And oh, he did, setting his teeth hard into his beloved’s shoulder as feral completion tore through him so ferociously that it very nearly hurt, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as his vision went black, Evi’a’s hand soothing and firm against the small of his back. </p>
<p>At some point he came back to himself, warm beneath the blankets with his head tucked under Evi’a’s chin, the room quiet save the gentle rise and fall of their breath, the steady thrum of the Keeper’s heartbeat against his ears. Lethargic and heavy with satiation, he reached out to wrap an arm around his mate’s waist and nuzzle at his chest. A feathery kiss brushed over G’raha’s ears, and sudden, unbidden tears sprang to his eyes. </p>
<p>How could he ever bear to lose this? What would he do if they were ever parted again?</p>
<p>“Easy, easy, I’m here,” the bard murmured, soothing the Seeker’s ears as he gave in to the sob rising in his chest. They stayed like that for a while, until his upset passed as suddenly as it had manifested. “Maybe too much?” Evi’a asked gently, and he shook his head pensively against the bard’s chest. It wasn’t the first time either one of them had been driven to tears afterward by their lovemaking, and he was beyond grateful to have such passion and verve in his life. </p>
<p>“That was…,” he trailed off, realizing he didn’t have the words to describe what he felt right this moment. Evi’a gave a rumbling hum of agreement. </p>
<p>“You never even got my smalls off. See what you do to me with your flowery art metaphors.” G’raha chuffed and nuzzled at him again, lifting the blankets a bit so that he could flick his tail over the soft dip of his warrior’s waist. </p>
<p>“You always seem so proud of your undergarments, yet I fear I’m terribly fond of what they conceal...it felt well past time that I paid your efforts their due admiration.” </p>
<p>“I’m not proud of…! Ah, well, aye, perhaps I am,” the bard said sheepishly. “It’s more healing than I could possibly convey to have finally found someone I wish to see them.” An uncontainable purr rumbled to life in the Seeker’s chest, and he reached up to smooth his beloved’s ears in understanding. Evi’a was too humble to openly acknowledge his own fair appearance, but G’raha knew that the Keeper’s tribe had valued him highly for his vaunted beauty, his echo, and very little else. In his own way, his penchant for lacy underthings was Evi’a’s manner of reclaiming his body for himself--an inclination that G’raha understood all too clearly. </p>
<p>What an honor, what a sweet gift it was to be so chosen by the great love of his life.  </p>
<p>“Were you meaning to let me take you?” he asked after a stretch of comfortable silence, too sated and content to be shy. </p>
<p>“Aye, but once my head cleared a touch I realized that was not like to happen.”  </p>
<p>“No,” the Seeker answered wryly, then bunted up under his love’s chin. “But I appreciate the consideration.”</p>
<p>“Anytime,” Evi’a said earnestly. G’raha purred and moved to nuzzle at a dark shoulder...and was brought up short by the blooming bruise surrounding a very obvious, very enthusiastic bite mark. </p>
<p>“Oh dear,” he muttered with dismay. The little nips and bruises he’d trailed over his inspiration’s chest were all well and good, but this had actually drawn blood. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you got me pretty good,” Evi’a said admiringly, then pricked his ears as he sensed the mage gathering aether. “Don’t heal it! It’s a fine souvenir,” the Keeper insisted, then gave an uncomfortable shift. “Although, Raha, dear one, I hate to say this, but…”</p>
<p>“What is it?” he asked, pulling back to regard the Keeper’s pinched expression with concern. </p>
<p>“...I’m lying in half a bottle of oil, and it’s not especially easy to ignore. Among other things.” </p>
<p>The Seeker gave a snort of laughter. </p>
<p>“Oh my. Well, I suppose we are both rather...sticky. Would you care to wash up together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so they found themselves once more in the bath, this time blessedly together, and as it turned out, surprisingly not done with one another despite the lingering, lazy warmth coaxing them toward slumber. </p>
<p>“M’not...I’d rather if you…” G’raha murmured into their kiss as he rocked on his mate’s lap, hot water lapping between them. Luckily they had oil in the washroom as well, and he made a sound of happy excitement as a finger pressed into him accordingly, the leftover sensitivity an unexpected delight. It felt wholesome and right to take his love in hand by way of return, the familiar warm and heavy heat against his palm a comfort, along with the chirr of pleasure against his ears. This time the pace was slow and natural--it was good to kiss and bunt, to let their hands wander territory long mapped but no less exciting to traverse. By the same token, they weren’t fussed with waiting either, and Evi’a knew the pitch and cadence of his gasps and whimpers well enough to understand when to withdraw his fingers. The position was somewhat challenging, but once G’raha was mounted their stamina was quite short-lived, their completion a deep, grounding wave of shared intimacy, humbling and profound. </p>
<p>What a life this was, what a blessing to be here in their own home, soon to be bonded no matter what the future might hold. That it was their first Heavensturn together--with its promise of new beginnings--felt all too appropriate.     </p>
<p>He made a halfhearted noise of complaint when Evi’a nuzzled him out of his dozing. </p>
<p>“C’mon, let’s move to the bed. You linger here for a bit if you want, I can change the sheets,” the bard offered.</p>
<p>“No, together,” he mumbled, only half awake. </p>
<p>It should have been tedious work, but they were too deeply enamored of one another to be annoyed, and there was a spark of humor to be found in the situation besides. The task also made them realize that they were famished, and being too sleepy to cook Evi’a procured the rather sizable fruit basket they’d brought home from the Rising Stones festivities the previous evening . It was good to lean against one another in bed and quietly take their tea, peeling Heavensturn celebratory oranges and feeding one another rolanberries now and then, the repast a gentle reminder that there were others who loved them and wished them well. When at last they’d had their fill they dimmed the lights, snuggled up close, and were asleep in moments, their aether gently mingling between them as the snow fell and the Source welcomed a new year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a while since I wrote NSFW, so figured it was about that time! This one was a challenge to write...as it turns out, it's very difficult to write porn when ill, so Ieft it over the holiday and came back to it once I felt better, which makes it very late, but late better than never :')<br/>Also once again I am incapable of writing short nsfw, but hope it's okay, and thanks for reading!</p>
<p>And if you did enjoy, comments and kudos are super encouraging! </p>
<p>You can hmu on twitter @syrcusgardens if you like :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want some low pressure holiday fluff is all. Got a few ideas for one-shots, we'll see how many I actually get around to doing! Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>